Heretofore, prior art electric and electronic mailbox deposit indicator devices have been made wherein such devices are installed in rural mailboxes for the purpose of indicating that mail has been deposited in the box. Prior art devices typically involve the use of a switch or a plurality of switches to sense the weight of deposited mail or movement of the mailbox door, thus actuating a signal means to indicate the presence of a deposit of mail. When such indicator devices are used for rural mailboxes, the signaling means often employ a wire signaling means or wire-less signaling means which transmits to a receiving means located at the household. The receiving means indicates the deposit of mail in the mailbox. The systems of the prior art employing switch sensing means are typically unable to distinguish whether mail is deposited by a mail carrier or deposited by a member of the household for pickup by the mail carrier. Thus, when mail is deposited by a member of the household, the household remote receiving means of such indicator systems must be reset by returning to the household and resetting the receiving means. The mail deposit indicator of the present invention provides a means for remotely resetting the receiving means from the signaling means inside mail box thus eliminating the inconvenience of returning to the household.